Late Night Call
by orenjiparadise
Summary: Who ever guessed that actually there was Larson behind Adam and Charlie made up for their quarrel during D3? "I know how it felt, Conway. To loose your best friend to other team, trust me, no one knows better than me." So basically, this story was about Adam with lots of Larson and some Charlie :) Enjoy! Please do give it a try and review! :)


A/N: English isn't my native language, so pardon me for grammatical errors and poor English :( But hopefully you could still enjoy the story. Though I've watched The Mighty Ducks long time ago, I've came to read their fics just last year, and this was my very first time to write my own (about Mighty Ducks, I mean XD)

Set during D3, and I obviously didn't own any of the characters or anything. Just the idea of this story. Oh and Larson given name maybe, as I called him 'James' here.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I made varsity" 

Adam's voice sounded so tired, sad and…Larson wasn't sure, disappointed? That's why he didn't really catch on what was his best friend has said just now. 

"You what?" 

He heard a deep and long sigh on the other line of the phone, and though he couldn't see it, he was sure that Adam was rolling his eyes right now. 

"I made varsity, James…third line center." Adam said again, unenthusiastic tone could be heard there. 

"But how…? Wait, let's pretend I've never asked that. It's you we're talking about here, of course you could make it! Congrats, Adam. You deserved it, man!" Larson congratulated him wholeheartedly. 

He was happy for Adam, really. Even when they were still playing together in Hawks, Adam has always been the most hardworking and dedicated players among all of them. And yes, he loved hockey the most among all of them too. Though Larson came close as second, thanks Adam's influence for that. Thus, he knew more than anyone else how much Adam deserved this. 

There was a moment of silence, before Adam's reply was heard, hesitantly. "Thanks…?" 

And Larson sighed. He knew it. His best friend wasn't very fond about this fact. 

"You weren't that happy for being accepted to varsity, were you?" 

"….should I?" 

This time around, it was Larson's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Seriously man, not every freshman could make it to senior team!" Larson exclaimed, kinda hysterically. 

"I know, but..." 

And Adam was cut mid sentence. 

"The ducks, wasn't it?" Larson sighed. 

Adam didn't answer, so his guess must be right. 

"Considering you guys infamous' motto, proudly present by Bombay about 'ducks fly together', I'm sure everything will be alright Adam, don't worry. And you still smelled 'so duck-ish' for me, by the way." 

And that was enough to dwindled Adam's burden. Just leave it to Larson to lighten up the mood. He has never failed Adam to do so ever since their first encounter during their first Hawks' try out.. 

"Thanks a lot, James." 

"No problem man. Beside, you have that number 96-guy to take care of you, anyway, I'm sure he…" 

It was Larson who got cut mid sentence this time. 

"That number 96-guy has a name you know…" Adam tried to reprimand him. 

"Well, I'm sure he does, and I'm sure he…" 

"And his name is Charlie Conway…" Adam said again, firmly. 

Larson rolled his eyes, again. 

"Okay, I'm sure that Conway-guy would take good care of you. He didn't look like someone who would like to drop you like a bad habit just because you transferred team to me, anyway." Larson added bitterly. 

Adam sighed, "And you aren't either, James." 

"I…_was_ actually, Adam, in case you have forgotten…" 

"James, just drop it, okay? You were under coach's order that time. Beside it was McGill who shoved me into the goal post and didn't say sorry even until now, not you." 

To this, Larson didn't reply back. He couldn't actually. Every time he remembered that day, that pee wee final day between the hawks and the ducks, he has always blamed himself for what has happened to Adam. Though they eventually have made up for it due to Larson's sincere apology and Adam's persistence about Larson being his best friend during his time in Hawks, and hopefully his entire life as well. But still, there would still be a time in which Larson would re-came up with this topic and blamed himself. And Adam didn't like it. He has hoped heartily that Larson would stop feeling that way, because he knew best how it tore his best friend inside and out. 

"Seriously James, could we just drop this subject like forever? I've never blamed you from the very beginning, and I would appreciate if you spend your time to cherish our friendship more than to dwell on the past that you even barely did." 

And leave it to Adam to always know how to make Larson feels better. They really didn't become best friend for nothing, right? 

"Yeah, sure. I guess you're right. Thanks, Adam." 

"No problem man, as long as you didn't come up with this topic, ever again." Adam warned him in serious tone. 

Larson chuckled, "You can count on me…"

* * *

"I'm doomed." was what Adam said right away after Larson picked up the phone. 

"Hello to you too, Adam Banks." Larson greeted. 

"I'm doomed, James." 

_Okay, another serious situation, I see_. Larson thought. 

"How come man? You're talking to me right now?" Larson said jokingly. 

"James…" Adam sounded so desperate. 

Larson sighed. "So, what has happened this time?" 

"Varsity tricked Ducks to a dinner and _we_ left them there to pay for the bill." 

"Ouch, I could imagine them washing dishes for paying the bill. I admit I've never really liked any of them, well except you, but I kinda pity them, man." Larson stated. 

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not longer one of them by now, James…" 

"Are you kidding me? Of course you are. Seriously, they should have known you better that you couldn't be part of this plan, there's no way you would. This honorable Adam Banks will never do such a thing, especially to his precious Ducks…" 

"I don't know man, I'm not sure they would think the same." Adam still worried. 

"Then, just talk to the 96-, to that Conway-guy. He would understand. After all, he was the only one who has warmly welcomed you when you just have joined The Ducks, right?" 

"You think he would?" Adam was hesitant. 

"I know he would, Adam." Larson assured his best friend. 

"Well, it's worth a try. Thanks, man." 

"Anytime. And just in case that 96-, that Conway-guy won't listen to you, just lemme know, okay? I'll surely knock some sense into his head!" Larson offered half-jokingly. 

Adam laughed, "Sure. Oh, and James…I would never do such a thing to you as well. You know, the thing Varsity did to Ducks."

Larson smiled, "I know Adam, thank you. And good luck talking to that 96-…" 

"It's Conway…" 

"Yeah, that Conway-guy. Damn, why he has to have name that hard to remember?"

* * *

"And what was exactly that Conway-guy said to you, Adam?" 

Adam sighed, "He said, 'yeah right, preppy.' with a disgraceful look on his face. Okay, so it's over. There's no way the rest of the Ducks would ever believe or just simply listen to me if even Charlie couldn't. I'm forever stuck with Varsity, congrats me James." 

Instead, Larson said, "I'm sorry, man…Maybe that Conway-guy wasn't really in good state. Just give him some time, yeah?" 

"Oh well, I've done trying, anyway…" 

Larson had never imagined that his offer would come in handy. Seemed like he really should knock some sense into that 96-, that Conway-guy's head himself.

* * *

"May I sit here?" asked a voice. 

Charlie was at his mother's dining car, doing some home works when that familiar came and ruined his concentration. 

"Yeah, sure it's…YOU!" 

"It's James Larson. I recalled we've never properly introduced ourselves to each other, Conway…" Larson offered Charlie a hand to shake, in which Charlie refuse not so politely. Larson slowly withdrew his hand. 

"What do you want, Larson?" 

"Considering I came all over the way from Edina just to meet you, I do have something to talk about with you." 

"Sadly, I have nothing to talk about with the one who dropped Adam like a bad habit years ago. Just leave." 

Larson rolled his eyes. _Look, who's talking_. But maybe he should have hung around with this Conway-guy more often. He was quite sure this Conway-guy would never let him to forget the way he has treated Adam back then, and surely it would make Larson less guilty. _But, no_. _Stop it, James Larson. You've promised Adam you would drop this subject forever. Beside, you were here for the sake of Adam. You could find a way to get rid of your guilty feelings some other time_. 

"Reminds you with anyone?" Larson mocked. 

Charlie turned his head to Larson, and he wasn't very please. 

"What do you know, Larson?" 

"Oh, I know a lot. Like some people who don't believe that Adam has nothing to do with that dinner's incident." 

"He could have reminded us before!" Charlie countered. 

"If he did know it in time when he could remind you guys all, do you really think he wouldn't?" 

Charlie shrugged. Though, deep inside his heart, he actually has realized what Larson has just said now was right, even before he said it. But still, his pride wouldn't let him to admit that, easily. 

"Still, it didn't change the fact he has betrayed us." 

And without warning, Larson's tight first has meet Charlie's face. Luckily, the dining's car wasn't very full at time, in truth it was only Charlie and Larson who were there at the moment. 

"Seriously Conway, just grow up! I've known Adam for my whole life. I guarantee you, Adam would never do such a thing to betray his precious Ducks, to betray…_you_. He was and still is, as long as I know, very grateful to the way you welcomed him the first time he joined Ducks and the way you gave your spot on Jr Goodwill Games. And Adam would never do such a thing to return the favor. _Never, Conway_. Out of all people, out of all Ducks, I think you should have known better. He hoped you have known better." 

Charlie was bewildered. He couldn't say a word as he felt blood ran down hip lips to which Larson offer some tissue. 

"I know how it felt, Conway. To loose your best friend to other team, trust me, no one knows better than me." Larson stated sadly as Charlie took the tissue. 

And before Charlie could even think for a reply, he continued, "But, don't you think it was much harder on Adam's side? He has to play against the team he used to call as team mate, against his best friend and not only once but twice. You're not the only one in pain, Conway. _He is too_. " 

Larson tapped Charlie's shoulder softly and smiled encouragingly, before he headed towards the exit not before Charlie called him. 

"Larson! Thank you…" 

"Not doing this for your or ducks' sake, Conway. Just so you to know that." Larson replied calmly. 

"I know, I thank you for Adam…" 

"Well, the next time you and your precious ducks treated Adam wrongly Conway, I swear I'd take him back to district 6 with me, whatever it costs." 

"Understood." 

And with that, Larson was gone.

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you, man." 

"What for?" 

"Not for punching Charlie in the face obviously. I don't know…for knocking some sense into his head as you've promised, maybe?" 

Larson laughed dryly, "Tell him, I'd gladly do it anytime he acted like a bad ass again." 

"Gonna tell him that, no worries. But seriously James, thank you." 

"No problem Adam, that was the least I could do for you to make up for…what I've done." 

Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon man, not again. I think we've agreed to drop that subject?" 

"I know, I know, I'm not planning to talk about it further anyway, just stating the truth…" 

"Okay, let's stop here or else I'm gonna knock some sense into your head instead." Adam warned. 

"And I'm too handsome to get punch on the face just like the way that 96-…" 

"It's Charlie Conway, James…" 

"Yeah, yeah…sure, whatever." 

And their non-sense talk continued endlessly as Adam's burden has being taken a way with the help of James Larson.

* * *

P.S: as you've could guess I've always adored Adam, but yet I had a soft spot Larson as well :)

P.P.S: I would appreciate some comments and reviews, please :)


End file.
